


The TM(Tentacle Monster)

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Whats More To Say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been so long since I've posted anything on here. I've been working on Wattpad most of my time. So here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The TM(Tentacle Monster)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been decades since I write a tentacle fic so I'm still a little rusty but I hope you enjoy:)

* * *

The ranting and the undistinguishable sound of orders rambling over the walkie-talkie had formed into a incoherent static which proven that the EMP that was pulsing in this area was effecting every electrical device in the faculity. 

Jackson grumbled,cursing to himself as he rubbed his head, “Fuck…” He took a pretty hard fall coming down so he wouldn’t be surprise if one of his bones were broken.

He dropped his flashlight somewhere when he fell down into next floor but at least his gun was still intact and was still in its holster on his hip. His walkie-talkie was still producing static which meant that he was in the area where the pulses were being produced from. He managed to blindly find it in the dark,holding onto as he crawled across the floor.

At least he had something to defend himself with if put in situation where it was life or death.

He started to find purchase with the floor and he felt for a wall which he managed to get a grip on as he pulled himself up,He felt stiffness in his lower back and his upper back muscles but other than that,He wasn’t bleeding out to death nor did any of his bones felt broken or sprained.

The hallway was extremely dark for some reason so he would have to play bat-in-the-cave. He felt along the walls,darkness just thin enough for him to see the flickering light at the end of the hallway which wasn’t doing any good at lighting the way. He heard the occasional sound of something creaking or moving which made him more cautionous about his surroundings. Then he felt something. It felt like a door.

He felt around for the knob and then finally he found something that seemed to resemble a doorknob. He tried it and then he heard the sound of the door creaking open. He pushed the door open and he finally stepped inside the room but once he stepped inside,He was in shock.

The room was lit by a single lightbulb that was shining as much as it could,providing the light that Jackson needed. This room had to be the labatory because there were broken beakers and a assortment of tubes and other equipment scattered across still-standing tables and onto the floor so the hint was pretty clear. He looked for a something to light up the place more. He needed a flashlight or something because the single bulb that was hanging the from the light fixture on the ceiling wasn’t gonna be enough.

He started to feel along the way,looking for anything that looked like it could provide some light for him to see the room clearily. He finally felt onto a desk. He made out the shape of a flashlight and he instantly grabbed it and he flicked it on and it shone a bright beam of light onto the wall. He smirked then he heard a very loud clatter of something metal falling to the ground.

He went for his holster,drawing his M9 pistol out of it and he crouched down behind the turned over desks and tables that seemed to be everywhere. Then the sound of something grunting had caught his breath. Then he heard another loud clattering sound accompanied by the sound of something hard thudding against the ground. He didn’t dare breath because whatever was knocking things over had to be much stronger than he was even though he was a solider and he really didn’t want to encounter it neither.

Then he heard something that was foreign to his ears;It sounded like a splat more than it sounded of something hitting the floor. The grunting came to a stop then heard something moving near where he was. He had his gun loaded and ready to shoot in order to defend himself if neccesary. 

Then suddenly,a loud gruttle noise had filled the room. Jackson’s eyes were wide and his pupils were now wide like platters. Then he saw a flipped over desk being moved with incredulous strength across the room. He was hiding behind a large desk but he saw over in the far corner of the room that there was a place from him to hide there. But then before he could calculate how he would get over there,The desk he was hiding behind flew across the room and it revealed his presence to whatever else was in the room with him.

Then what happened next was what got to Jackson. He saw several long appendages rising from what appeared to be a tall mound of mush that was standing infront of him. He tried to back away from them,but they were simply too fast for him.

Two wrapped around his ankles,dragging him across the floor,He tried to scream but no words wouldn’t come out of his mouth at all as four more appendages wrapped around him in order to help drag him across the floor. He dropped his gun and the flashlight along the way as he kicked and struggled to get away from them.

“Let me g-” 

He was cut off by a long appendage worming into his mouth which silenced any further protest into a gurgled sound. The tall mound of mush gurgled and grunted before releasing more tentacles onto Jackson.

Tentacles swarmed him,ripping away his clothes along the way and exploring his now naked skin,leaving slime in their wake which stuck and burned his skin. They fitted him into a position where his ass was up in the air and his face forced to meet the floor. His hands were tied behind his back by a long fleshy tendril and his legs were spreaded.

The tentacle in his mouth tasted very strange – Like a mix of honey with vanilla. Although it had a weird taste,he was starting to like it very much to point where he was hollowing out his cheeks and allowing it fuck his face. Then two tentacles slithered up his chest and started to tease his hardening nipples,careful to skirt his hardening and weeping cock. The rest of the tentacles were all over his body then he felt one go towards his ass and then another which helped spread his asscheeks apart.

His muffled protests were reduced to writhing moans as he arched his back and moved with the tentacles that were swarming his sensitive and heated skin. His blue eyes were rolling from pleasure as he felt a slightly bigger tentacle push inside his hole which on instinct,clenched around the intruder as it pushed itself further inside. Jackson was being overwhelmed by tentacles and a possible gone-wrong lab experiment that has probably caused this whole EMP predicament-slash-fiasco.

He was writhing and moaning in pleasure as the tentacle inside of his ass had found his prostate and gliding over it teasingly. 

Wait… _teasingly_?

His glazed-over eyes widen before a spark of clarity broke through the hazy pleasure screen. But then suddenly,a tentacle finally wrapped itself his hardening cock and his clarity was instantly replaced with pleasure as the tentacle started stroking him up and down. Then he felt one of them wrap around his balls,making pleasure the only thing that mattered.

Then suddenly,his hole started to feel a strain;a stretch that was just impossible. Another tentacle slipped inside of him before and he groaned in his throat as they both rubbed against his prostate which pushed him over the edge instantly.

He shook and screamed muffledly as hot sticky spurts of white dashed across his chest and dribbled down onto the tentacle wrapped around his cock and onto the floor. The tentacle stroked him through his shattering orgasm as he shudder but then it started to milk him until it started to hurt.

He was in refractory period right then but the tentacle didn’t seem to notice as pleasure started to ooze into pain,making him moan out in pain. The mound of flesh that seemed to control all the tentacles was grunted and gurgling with a seemingly delight. Jackson had tears flowing from his eyes as his body tried to recover from its first orgasm but it couldn’t as he was forced into another state of potiental orgasm. The tentacle massage his balls continued to encourage this and he let out a muffled scream of protest.

Then a undulating stretch to his anus took his attention off of his painful cock. His eyes widen to the point they looked like they were gonna straight fall out of his head.

A third tentacle entered his entrance and he let out a ear-shattering scream even with the tentacle that was still in his mouth inside. They were all just rubbing and bumping into his orgasm-sensitive walls,setting his body aflame inside and out. His skin felt as if it would melt anything with one simple touch. His face on the other hand was a going redder than a tomato from this pain and pleasure-driven experience.

Then they all started thrusting in a rigorous and synced pace that had Jackson screaming and cursing muffledly as the tentacle in his mouth slipped out and finally,his screams and curses could be heard. He knew somebody heard his screams and curses because he was pretty loud.

“F-Fucckkk!Uhh ahh!”He cried and loud and obscene squelching noises crackled through the air and he felt the lower half of his back and his thighs go numb,his legs threatening to go out of him and they were his only support.

It felt like live hot wire was sparking through his body as the tentacles inside of his ass finally slowed their insanely fast pace down then they started sinking deeper into to the point he wildly thought that they were his stomach.

Then finally,he felt it. 

The tentacles set off inside of him like cannons as _gallons_ of combined hot come filled his ass and his stomach to point where he thought his stomach was starting to look very distended. He cried out brutally as he released so hard,that his vision was blinded with a searing white then a blood red. His hot spurts of white hit his chin and sprayed across his stomach,painting the tentacles that were playing with his nipples and the tentacle playing with his dick white.

He felt himself finally coming down from that high as he panted heavily and felt the tentacles in his ass reccede and pull out of him with a loud sickening wet ‘pop’ then the tentacle that previously fucked his face had released its load onto his face,white globs coating his face. He felt the tentacle around his cock reccede along with the one around his balls and the rest of the exploring tentacles reccede away from him as he finally collapsed onto the floor,his stomach sticky with semen and his ass was on fire as well. His legs were aching so was his back and his thighs,His wrists were red from the hold the tentacle that held them together had on them.

The tall mound of flesh gurgled and grunted as it slowly started to melt away,its tentacles and appendages going along with as it soon became a puddle of a green substance on the floor and it moved across the floor into the darkness,finally satiated and now… _pleased_.

Jackson laided there for a mintue or two,exhausted out of his mind then he heard something – something that sounded like…

“Maybe’s he’s in here!”A voice shouted,accompanied by the sound of running feet.

Then suddenly the door opened wide and soon a flash of light landed on his face before more joined in and he could hear the shocked words of his fellow soliders, “My god…”

Jackson didn’t dare to speak because he was already embarassed enough and ashamed of himself. They raided the room in search of what did this but whatever did this was now gone and out of sight. 

Jackson soon fell into a blessed unconsciousness because he knew…as soon as he woke up,he would have to describe what happened to him in very graphic and descriptive detail.

Fin. 

 


End file.
